1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers suitable for use as electronic mail terminals and more particularly to a computer having a printer, tape drive, keyboard, character display, and modem all conveniently and inexpensively packaged within a single housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic mail involves the communication of printed messages from point to point using telephone lines. Advantages of electronic mail over our existing postal service include delivery speed and reliability. Since electronic mail provides a printed copy, accuracy and accountability of messages is superior to oral messages transmitted via telephones. Telex and TWX communication services are examples of currently available forms of electronic mail.
One promising version of an electronic mail network would include a computer-based terminal connected to standard telephone lines for each user in the network. Such a terminal would functionally include means for entering, editing, storing, and transmitting outgoing messages, and means for receiving and storing incoming messages.
More specifically, an electronic mail terminal for use with the above described network would essentially be a self-contained microcomputer that is optimized for message communication. It would be built around a microprocessor that is programmed to function as a message processor. Included would be a keyboard for the manual entry and editing of messages, a character display for the viewing of text, a printer for supplying a hard copy of messages, a non-volatile memory for message storage, and a modem for interfacing to a telephone line.
Many micro-computers have existed with sufficient hardware to enable them to function as electronic mail terminals. However, these microcomputers were more powerful and flexible than was necessary and as a result were too expensive to be used solely as an electronic mail terminal. What is needed, therefore, is an electronic mail terminal that is designed and built specifically for message communication. What is further needed is an electronic mail terminal that is low in cost and small in size to improve user convenience and to promote the popularity of electronic mail.